Ngurah Rai class cruiser
The Ngurah Rai class cruiser is the UNSC Maritime Defense Force's main and one and only type of cruiser currently in service. The Ngurah Rai cruiser is unique amongst its MDF counterparts due to the fact that it is a trimaran vessel. At 190 meters long Ngurah Rai class cruisers are the third largest surface warships operated by the MDF, second only to the Formidable class carriers and Megalodon class aggressive reconnaissance combat vessels. Ngurah Rai class cruisers are multi-role warships. Their Mk1. Vertical Launching System can launch an assortment of missiles. The most commonly used missile is the Javelin cruise missile which is used to strike targets of strategic importance. They can also fire other conventional missiles against aerial, ground or even other maritime targets. It is also capable of initiating anti-submarine warfare due to its possession of a sonar suite. These cruisers were purposefully designed to be part of MDF battle groups, support Marine Expeditionary Forces, participate in interception missions and long-term individual or group deployments. Ngurah Rai cruisers are named after the National Heroes of Indonesia as a "nod" to the large number of UPEO citizens who were taken from the Indonesian Archipelago. Overview Ngurah Rai class cruisers have been in service in the MDF since 5BNE. As a Guided Missle Cruiser it is armed with an assortment of missiles to be used against long range strategic targets. Ngurah Rai's however are more than capable of engaging against other surface warships in ship-to-ship combat. It is capable of laying waste to entire battleships using its 250mm Rapidfire Railgun. All MDF surface combat vessels utilize the Rapidfire Railgun as their primary armament due to the fact that the ship-based Magnetic Accellerator Cannons used on Navy ships are too large and bulky to be outfitted on MDF ships. The Rapidfire Railgun is essentially a cut down compact version of the larger ship-based MACs. Ngurah Rai cruisers can also support Marine Expeditionary Forces and amphibious assaults by providing fire support from either its Mk.1 VLS or its Rapidfire Railguns. Layout The design of Ngurah Rai cruisers are based upon a Trimaran vessel. This means that the cruiser is comprised of three parts: a main hull and two outlying smaller hulls. The outlying hulls provide stability to the vessel and also two additional helipads as noted in the image in the infobox. Were the Ngurah Rai not based on a Trimaran vessel it would've only been able to support one heli pad instead of three. Specifications Dimensions Ngurah Rai class cruisers are 190 meters long, 25 meters wide and 20 meters tall. It is the 3rd largest surface vessel operated by the MDF. Propulsion The primary engine unit of Ngurah Rai cruisers is the Hydrojet. Unlike conventional propellers which is powered by a turbine, the Hydrojet works by having an intake at the bottom of the ships hull that allows water to enter the engine itself. Water pressure is that increased inside the engine inlets and then released at the stern of the ship, propelling the ship forward. Hydrojets became the standard type of engine of MDF vessels since it allows MDF vessels to have higher cruising speeds, increased performance in shallow waters, increased maneuravability and even reduced noise reuslting in lower sonar signature. The cruising speed of Ngurah Rai cruisers is 37.8 knots (70km/h). As a backup, conventional electric gas turbine engines are still used on board in the event that the Hydrojets fail. Armament All Ngurah Rai cruisers utilize the standard type of armament used like its predecessors. *A Ngurah Rai sports a single 250mm Rapidfire Railgun for ship-to-ship combat or to provide direct fire support. Like its larger naval-based MACs, the Rapidfire Railgun fires Tungesten shells albeit at a considerably slower speed. It is capable of firing 60 shells per minute. *Six 30mm Belerophon CIWS (Close In Weapon system) is outfitted on the hull of a Ngurah Rai. The Belerophon provides protection against incoming missiles, mortars and even aircraft. The Belerophon can also be used against maritime and ground targets. The six Belerophon's have overlapping fields of fire. *Four TLS (Tactical Laser System) can be found on Ngurah Rai cruisers. This is the only common armament found on both MDF and Navy vessels. Like its Navy counterpart, the TLS installed on MDF vessels perform the same function: to assist the Belerophon CIWS in destroying incoming missiles and aircraft. *Six Torpedo Tubes are also installed. The torpedoes can be used for either ship-to-ship combat or for anti-submarine warfare. *On the deck of the Ngurah Rai, four Mk1. VLSs (Vertical Launching Systems) can be found. The VLS is armed with an assortment of missiles, each equipped with a variety of warheads which can be switched. The most commonly found warhead is the Javelin cruise missile as well as the Horizon MIRV (Multiple Independent Re-entry Vehicle) which can be outfitted with both conventional and nuclear warheads. Hull & shielding The Ngurah Rai class cruisers are outfitted with the same type of hull used of Navy ships which is the Titanium A battleplate. It is light yet strong and resilient at the same time. Ablative stealth coating is also used to reduce the chances of the cruiser being detected by radar. This increases the Ngurah Rai's stealth capabilities. A reflective coating is also added which reduces the amount of damage inflicted by energy weapons. Energy shields are also installed on board. Future There are currently no plans for scrapping or retiring Ngurah Rai class cruisers from the MDF. However, new variants of the Ngurah Rai are currently in the planning stages. Category:UNSC Maritime Defense Force ships